Safe And Sound ?
by Bubble82
Summary: Suite probable au cliff de la saison 3 ? Nathan, Rachel et et Cooper sont ils toujours vivant ? Lucas est il arrivé à temps ? la suite dans la fic !


Titre : Safe And Sound

Rating : Pour tous

Genre : romance

Résumé : Post saison 3, Nathan est emprisonné dans la limousine qui coule tandis qu'Haley est toujours paralysé par cette suite d'évènements.

_**Safe And Sound**_

Sa vue se brouillait lentement. Les 20 dernières minutes défilèrent de nouveau devant ses yeux. De l'appel de Nathan à la découverte de la grossesse de sa mère. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant en voyant Haley au bord du pont, appelant Nathan. Il avait juste ôté ses chaussures et fait juré à sa mère de prévenir Brooke de la retrouver à l'hôpital, puis elles le virent plongé pour ne jamais remonter à la surface.

L'image de Brooke flottait devant ses yeux, son regard pétillants, son sourire espiègle et son attitude provocatrice… elle, tout simplement. Il secoua la tête et aperçu enfin la voiture. Elle descendait encore lentement, puis il distingua 3 corps à l'intérieur. Le premier fut celui de Rachel, mou comme de la guimauve, flottant à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Expirant très lentement, il vit Cooper, les yeux fermés, ta tête sur le volant, le corps inerte. Son regard se prolongea à l'arrière où il distingua son frère. Ce frère qu'il ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps. En un an, il était devenu plus pour lui que pendant 17 ans. Il expira de nouveau et rentra immédiatement dans la limousine par l'ouverture d'une vitre. Il tira Rachel à l'extérieur puis après un regard, il vit son corps lentement remonter à la surface, tandis qu'il pénétrait de nouveau dans le véhicule. Il extirpa son frère avec une rapidité étonnante malgré le poids de l'athlète. Il remonta son corps lentement. Son corps était lourd. Il le mena jusqu'à la rive. Haley fut la première sur les lieux, tandis que les sirènes retentissaient non loin d'eux.

L: J'y retourne, Cooper est coincé-

K: Lucas non ! Tu es-

L: Maman, il s'agit d'une question de temps !

Il n'attendit pas l'aval de sa mère qu'il replongea dans cette eau glacée. Il retourna où il était précédemment. Le corps de Cooper était toujours là, sa tête contre le volant. Il rentra dans l'habitacle, redressa le corps de Cooper, qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Après maints efforts il parvint à débloquer ses pieds des pédales. Plus il tentait de le sortir de cet endroit exigu, plus ses forces s'amenuisaient. Il se débattait comme un beau diable pour le sortir de là quand une douleur aigue, sournoise et lancinante s'insinua dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement il relâcha le corps de Cooper qui retomba sur le siège conducteur. Sa main sur le cœur, le visage crispé de douleur, il expira longuement tout en essayant de sortir de l'habitacle.

Au bout de secondes interminables, il parvint à en sortir mais à bout de force, il ne put remonter à la surface.

Elle faisait les cents pas dans ce couloir menant à la réanimation des urgences. Ses talons martelait le sol toutes les secondes. Tout près d'elle, Karen et Haley, dont leurs yeux ne faisaient que déborder de larmes. Elle s'arrêta le temps d'une seconde et les fixa un instant.

Toutefois son inquiétude et sa patience venaient d'en prendre un coup, elle reprit son vas et viens devant son amie et Karen.

H : Brooke arrête ça !

B : Quoi ?

K : Tu va rester planté dans le sol si tu continues.

B : (soupirant) Oh… (silence) Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ces foutus médecins ! ça fait des heures qu'ils s'occupent d'eux-

H : ça fait 10 minutes Brooke !

B : J'en peux plus ! ça va me rendre dingue !

K : (doucement) Tu dois être patiente…

B : Comment vous faites pour… rester… pour vous contrôler.

H : (murmurant) Lucas les as sauvés…

Personne ne lui répondit. Si elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle se serait défoulée sur leur médecin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'assit à coté de Karen, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son fils unique. Naturellement, elle enlaça les deux jeunes filles qui étaient désemparées par les récents évènements.

Elles durent prendre leur mal en patience pendant plusieurs heures. Debbie et Dan étaient également présents. Leurs attitudes ne changèrent rien malgré l'état critique dans lequel leur fils se trouvait. Dan avait fait un scandale aux urgences, ne parvenant pas à obtenir de résultats sur l'état de Nathan.

Le calme n'était toujours pas revenu dans les couloirs des urgences quand Peyton arriva. Cette dernière croisa le regard dévasté de Brooke. Leur désaccord était toujours d'actualité. Elle ne l'avait pas encore salué que Brooke se rua sur elle, lui criant de déguerpir des urgences avant qu'elle prenne l'initiative de la pendre et de l'empailler dans les minutes suivantes.

Peyton savait qu'elle ne serait pas accueillit avec le sourire, toutefois, elle avait pensé un instant que Brooke aurait peut être pu se confier à elle plutôt que l'éjecter de la sorte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ressortit par le sas des urgences, éclatant en larmes aux milieux des médecins, infirmières et secouristes.

Une chambre lui avait été attribuée. Les médecins étaient optimistes. Il était jeune, sportif. Il s'en remettrait.

Elle était à ses cotés, sa main glissée dans la sienne tandis que l'autre parcourait sa chevelure brune. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et déposa de long baisers sur son front quand un bruit suspect la força à se retourner.

K : Les médecins viennent de nous prévenir. Cooper est dans le coma-

: Lucas ?

K : (murmurant) Ils ne peuvent pas se prononcer. Il est dans une chambre. Brooke est avec lui.

H : (soupirant) Tout est de ma faute ! si j'avais pas oublier mon sac-

K : (s'approchant et l'enlaçant) Tu n'es pas responsable ! Otes toi ça de la tête ! (silence) Nathan va avoir besoin de toi. Il est résistant et surtout… vous vous aimez.

H : (doucement) Karen… (silence) Lucas a toujours énormément compté pour moi-

K : (la fixant) Même si son père est la pire ordure que je connaisse… Lucas est un Scott… et ce sont des battants !

H : Oui… (silence) depuis la prise d'otages, il est devenu plus sombre, plus renfermé… pas que je lui reproche… mais il aurait pu m'en parler-

K : (silence) Seul le temps finira par venir à bout de ces fantômes…

Haley esquissa un léger sourire à l'intention de Karen. Haley se tourna vers son mari qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

Dan avait été escorté à l'extérieur de l'hôpital par la sécurité pour son attitude, même avec son titre de Maire, il n'était pas l'homme le plus puissant du monde.

Brooke se tenait sur la chaise à ses cotés, une main posé sur son cœur. Elle réalisa que leur dispute n'était que futilité comparé au combat contre la mort qui le défiait. Elle resta ainsi des heures, l'observant, vérifiant qu'il respirait correctement, repensant à leur relation qui était reparti sur des bases plus saines, à son amitié avec lui, à ses lettres… à lui.

Le médecin entra dans la chambre, réveillant Brooke qui avait finit par s'assoupir. Elle réalisa que Karen avait du arriver, il y a un quelques minutes. Le médecin les regardait visiblement gêné.

B : C'est quoi le problème maintenant !

K : Brooke…

Mé : On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour Rachel…

B : (baissant la tête) Ses parents ont été prévenus ?

Mé : Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés.

B : Je tiens à leur annoncer moi-même.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

Mé : Mademoiselle, je ne pense pas que ça soit-

B : Pour vous Rachel n'est qu'un dossier ! (silence) Même si j'ai des antécédants avec elle, elle ne mérite pas que sa mort soit annoncé à ses parents comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout de viande !

K : Brooke tu devrais-

B : Non ! Rachel avait un cœur… enfin je suppose… (silence) je l'annoncerais à ses parents !

Elle fixa Karen puis le médecin à tour de rôle. Elle était décidée… et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Lucas. Sa main dans la sienne, elle resserra ses doigts autour des siens, l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et murmura.

B : (murmurant) T'as pas intérêt à me faire ce coup là ! parce que c'est moi qui mourrait…

Karen n'avait pu entendre ses paroles. Elle tourna la tête en voyant la silhouette de Debbie apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle put lire son soulagement dans son regard.

D : Nathan s'est réveillé. Il va bien.

Karen esquissa un sourire triste et s'avança vers Debbie. Cette dernière enlaça son amie et murmura quelques mots réconfortant à l'oreille de Karen. Elles se détachèrent, puis échangèrent un long regard avant que celui de Debbie se prolonge sur le lit où Lucas se battait contre lui-même.

Il flottait. Il se sentait comme dans de la ouate. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, la sensation de fatigue était inexistante. Il sourit en pensant que sa vie ici serait certainement plus belle que de là où il venait.

Toutefois, il parvenait à distinguer des sons, des bribes de mots. Le plus net était une voix féminine. Elle embrumait son cerveau à chaque mot. Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il était le yin, et elle était son yang. Cette voix l'attirait de plus en plus, celle qui le menèrait jusqu'à la lumière. Mais le voulait il vraiment ? Il était heureux dans la transition. Ce temps et cet endroit où résidaient les âmes, entre la vie et la mort. Ici, il n'y avait plus de Dan Scott, ni de Keith, ni sa mère ou Peyton ou encore Brooke.

Brooke… Brooke, c'était elle. La voix qu'il percevait. Réelle ou un effet de subconscient. S'il voulait connaître la réponse à cette question, il devait faire ce choix. La vie ou la mort ? S'il choisissait de retrouver Keith, il ne la verrait plus jamais et devrait accepter qu'il la rendrait malheureuse pour une grande partie de sa vie… choisir la vie, c'est choisir Brooke, retrouver ses amis, sa famille et surtout… devoir faire face à son père qui pourrirait encore plus sa vie. Son subconscient devait faire son choix. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Suivrait il son cœur ou sa tête ?

La gorge sèche, la joue marquée par son sommeil de plomb. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, espérant enfin voir son regard lumineux. Elle fut cependant décontenancée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

: Je suis en train de rêver ou tu m'as regardé dormir !

: (souriant) Ma Brooke…


End file.
